Charlestowne Mall
Charlestowne Mall was a two-story shopping mall located in St. Charles, Illinois. The majority of the mall closed on December 1, 2017 leaving only operational stores are Classic Cinemas, Charlestown 18 Theater, Von Maur, and a gymnasium. It is named after a guy called Charles. History Charlestowne Mall in late May 2014, before construction for The Quad St. Charles. Charlestowne Mall was built on the far east side of St. Charles. It opened in 1991. In 1995, then-owners Wilmorite Properties planned to expand the mall with a new anchor store. Original anchor store JCPenney closed in 2000 and became Von Maur the same year. In June 2010, a California-based investment group acquired the mall with plans to revitalize it. However, as of early 2012, there were numerous vacancies in the mall. While marketing and signage have advertised the construction of an indoor ice rink and a large sushi and seafood buffet. After over a year later there have been no indications of communication between mall ownership and the city in terms of beginning construction for these projects, On January 4, 2011, Sears announced that their Charlestowne location would close before April 3, 2011 after negotiations between the new mall management company and Sears officials broke down, leaving only Carson Pirie Scott (now known as Carson's), Kohl's, and Von Maur the remaining anchor stores. Sears shut its doors for the last time on March 20, 2011. After two years of no contact with the mall's ownership, city officials stated a plan in 2012 to spend $35,000 on a study to determine the best options for the mall site. In mid-August the abandoned mall was put under contract to be sold by Mark Goodman & Associates. They hoped to close on the property as soon as mid September, according to the Daily Herald. A full presentation of the future plans of the mall was to be given to the city within the next 30–45 days they stated. "Goodman said his group 'absolutely' intends to keep the mall property as some form of a shopping center." The Quad St. Charles On November 14, 2013, The Krausz Companies Inc acquired the mall property and renamed it from Charlestowne Mall to The Quad St. Charles. The new owners are to demolish the current Sears wing of the mall and completely remodel the interior and exterior of the mall. "The inspiration for The Quad name centers on the "neighborhood feeling" the company is trying to bring to the mall through a redesign. Outdoor patio dining and exterior merchandised retails will be part of the mall for the first time. There will also be a 'welcoming center' with a fireplace as the key attraction for families and shoppers to gather. The existing abundant natural light will be retained in the new environment" said Krausz Executive Vice President Jay E. Krigsman. Construction is expected to start in April 2014 and be completed by Fall 2015. The mall's famous 2 level Italian carousel was also put up for sale due to there being no room for it in the malls new floor plan. As of April 2014, the only true tenant left in the mall is Lenscrafters (excluding anchor stores). Lenscrafters, the anchor stores, and the cinema are to stay open during construction. A groundbreaking ceremony was held in August 2014, and mass earthworks are in process at the site preparing for the redevelopment of the main mall buildings. Updating the city council in April 2015, representatives of Krausz shared that the project is proceeding with a grand reopening contemplated for 2016. At the end of May 2015, the carousel was disassembled. On March 16, 2016, it was announced that Kohl's would be closing as part of a plan to close 18 stores nationwide. The store closed on June 25, 2016. In Early 2017, the Classic Cinemas received a new exterior entrance. Cooper's Hawk Winery & Restaurants opened outside of the mall on May 15, 2017. The original plan for redevelopment was canceled in 2017. In mid-2017, the east wing of the mall, spanning the center court to Carson's, was closed; its mall entrances permanently locked, and a large wall was constructed on both floors near the center court. The rest of the mall interior, originally announced to close on October 31, 2017, finally closed December 1 with the exception of Carson's, Von Maur, Classic Cinemas; and accessible via the theatre: a long-standing kiosk, and a gymnasium still leasing a former Debbetween the theatre and the vacant Sears anchor, on the second floor. On April 18, 2018, Bon-Ton Stores Inc. announced the closure of Carson's, leaving Von Maur, Classic Cinemas and Power Athletics as the last stores in the mall. Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Illinois Category:Defunct malls Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1991